JessieShake It Up
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Jessie and Shake It Up.
This story is a 1-shot to do with the TV shows Jessie and Shake It Up.

This story is to do with lesbian fucking and lesbian killing and is not to do with my collection of short stories of the TV show Jessie.

This story is hard to explain but it establishes the information that Jessie Prescott talks too much about her own life and the lives of the people who she knows and works for and that CeCe Jones is a girl of very few words who is a great lover of lesbian fucking and lesbian killing especially when it comes to the matter that she is a lesbian killing serial killer.

I do not own the rights to either of the TV shows or any of the characters I only own the content of this story.

Please read and review.

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning Jessie is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to himself about his situation.

Today I am going to fuck a girl who I met on the internet and not in real life and who I really do not know anything about but like I always say what is life without risk.

Later in the morning Jessie and a mysterious girl are sitting on Jessie's bed completely naked and at the moment Jessie is talking to the mysterious girl.

Even though I should of brought this up before we got naked and get on my bed my name is Jessie Prescott and I am the nanny to 4 spoiled rich children who are

Number 1 a blonde girl called Emma who is very stupid and is a great lover of shopping and being lazy and has a best friend called Rosie who is a poor girl from the bad side of New York City.

Number 2 a adopted boy from Detroit called Luke who is very stupid and really wants to fuck me but I told him he has to wait until he is 18-years-old before that can actually happened even though it is obviously never going to happen because I have no interest in fucking boys or men and I never well because I have only ever been interested in fucking girls and women something you will find out about very soon.

Number 3 a adopted boy from India called Ravi who is extremely nerdy and bizarre and a number of people take fun of him and he really seems like he is going to commit suicide in the future and he has a pet lizard called Mr. Kipling and no hope for the future.

Number 4 a adopted girl from Africa called Zuri who is a very nice girl most of the time when she is not doing things that make me want to fucking kill her.

And their parents-adopted parents are a movie director and a fashion model and both of them are very stupid and very bad at being parents but lucky enough they are barely ever hear like how both of them are out of the country right now to do with some stupid movie.

And all 4 of the 4 spoiled rich children are at school at the moment and will not return to this apartment for a number of hours.

And a very lazy Butler called Bertram who more or less works here is not in this apartment at the moment he has the day off and is across town in some restaurant to do with the matter that he is a fat fuck who loves to eat all of the time.

And what is your name and what is your story?

My name is CeCe Jones and I am not here to talk about my story or my life in general or a simple piece of information about me I am here to do this.

Then the mysterious girl push Jessie on to the bed and started licking her vagina and Jessie started thinking to herself about her situation.

When it comes to me fucking girls and women there is usually more of a conversation from the girls and women before the actual lesbian fucking but a girl of very few words like this particular girl is good to especially when it comes to having my cunt licked by a very cute girl like what is happening at the moment.

Then the mysterious girl stop licking Jessie's vagina and without saying a single word to her she tied her to the bed and put a sex toy into her mouth and walked out of the room.

And Jessie started thinking to herself about her situation.

Hopefully she will be back very soon because I cannot stay like this for the rest of my life which is another way of saying I cannot stay tied down to my bed naked from now until the end of time or until the end of forever or until Luke gets home from school and fucked me as I am tied down to my bed naked with no way of escaping until he underlies me or until anyone underlies me hopefully with our fucked me so in general I am just saying I am okay with the girl who was licking my cunt fucking but nobody else especially not Luke.

A couple of minutes later the mysterious girl walked back into the room carrying a giant briefcase.

Then the mysterious girl walked up to Jessie and started talking to her.

I bet right now you are wondering what is happening and you are about to find out when I do something very especial to you right now.

Then the mysterious girl put the giant briefcase on to the floor and opened it and pulls out a giant knife and went back to talking to Jessie.

If it was not clear to you I am going to fucking kill you and before you say anything shut the fuck up and get ready to fucking die.

Jessie looked at her and did not say anything and not just because she cannot because of the sex toy in her mouth.

Then the mysterious girl hit Jessie with the giant knife that released fake blood.

Then the mysterious girl went back to talking to Jessie at the same time as laughing.

You stupid fucking fuck I cannot fucking believe that fucking actually fucking happened.

Jessie tried to say something but did-not because she cannot because of the sex toy in her mouth.

Then the mysterious girl pulls out a giant gun.

Jessie tried to say something but did-not because she cannot because of the sex toy in her mouth.

Then the mysterious girl pointing the giant gun at Jessie and went back to talking to her.

Now no more fucking laughing because you are going to fucking die and that is to do with me fucking lesbian killing you like how I fucking lesbian killed a number of lesbians in the past to do with the matter that I am a lesbian killing serial killer and have been for a long time and will continue to be for a long time until I am caught by the police and thrown into prison for the rest of my life where I will continue to be a lesbian killing serial killer until I murdered myself by another lesbian killing serial killer and that will end the concept of my life and the rain of me being a lesbian killing serial killer but lucky enough for me and not for you that is not going to happen for a number of years and you are not going to be my last victim you are just going to be another lesbian that I am going to fucking kill and now no more talking about the future or rather no more talking about my future when it comes to me being a lesbian killing serial killer and my future victims because it is now time for you to die and for me to leave never to return to this apartment after you are dead.

Jessie tried to say something but did-not because she cannot because of the sex toy in her mouth.

Then the mysterious girl pulls the trigger and killed Jessie instantly.

Jessie did not say anything to do with the matter that she was dead.

Then the mysterious girl got dressed and cleaned away her fingerprints and did not untie the dead body of Jessie or remove the sex toy from the inside of her mouth and she picked up the giant briefcase and walked out of the room after shouting out her final words to the dead body of Jessie and those final words was fuck you Jessie you fucking lesbian who was no match for a lesbian killing serial killer and a fake knifes and a real gun.

The end


End file.
